Kingdom Hearts (spel)
Kingdom Hearts is het eerste spel in de Kingdom Hearts-serie en is geregisseerd door Tetsuya Nomura. Het spel gaat over een jongen van 14 jaar oud genaamd Sora en de avonturen die hij meemaakt nadat zijn thuiswereld is vernietigd door sinistere wezens bekend als de Hartlozen en zijn poging om zijn wereld te herstellen en te herenigen met zijn vrienden. Ondertussen ontmoet hij veel personages uit klassieke -films en een paar uit de Final Fantasy-videogameserie. Het hoofdthemalied voor dit spel is "Simple and Clean", gezongen door . Chronologisch speelt '''Kingdom Hearts' zich na Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep af en voor Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, daarnaast speelt het deels gelijk af met Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Verhaal Kingdom Hearts begint met Sora's Duik naar het Hart, waar de gebeurtenissen die binnenkort plaatsvinden worden aankondigt, maar al gauw springt deze over naar de Eilanden van het Lot, de plek waar Sora en zijn twee beste vrienden, Riku en Kairi wonen. De drie vrienden zijn van plan om van het eiland te vertrekken om nieuwe werelden te verkennen en hebben daarom een vlot klaargemaakt. Op een nacht wordt het eiland aangevallen door de duisternis en schaduwwezens. Sora gaat op zoek naar zijn vrienden en komt al eerste Riku tegen; Riku verdwijnt in de duisternis, en vraagt zich af wat het inhoudt. Niet lang daarna krijgt Sora een mysterieus wapen, het Sleutelzwaard, zodat hij zichzelf kan verdedigen. Terwijl hij hem gebruikt om de wezens van hem af te slaan, gaat hij richting een geheime grot, waar hij Kairi tegenkomt bij een deur. Ze keert zich naar hem toe, en zegt zijn naam als de deur achter haar openvliegt. Sora en Kairi worden meegesleurd door de explosie van duisternis die meteen daarop volgt. Het eiland is bijna vernietigd en Sora wordt weggeblazen, waar Riku en Kairi nu zijn is niet bekend. Ondertussen heeft Koning Mickey zijn wereld verlaten om het tegen de toenemende kracht van de duisternis op te nemen en een uitleg achtergelaten voor tovenaar Donald Duck en ridder Goofy om de sleutel te zoeken. Donald en Goofy gebruiken het Gummi Schip om naar Traverse Stad te reizen, waar ook Sora naartoe gedreven is. Sora komt de wezens in de stad opnieuw tegen, en ontmoet Leon, een mysterieuze zwaardvechter die uitlegt dat het Hartlozen zijn, wezens die harten verteren, en dat het Sleutelzwaard het enige wapen is dat ze kan verslaan. De koning van Leons thuiswereld, een man genaamd Ansem, heeft de Hartlozen bestudeerd. Donald en Goofy worden benaderd door Leons vriend Aerith, die hen ook vertelt over hetgeen waar ze waarschijnlijk naar zoeken. Niet lang daarna maakt Sora vrij snel kennis met Donald en Goofy en gaan de drie samenwerken om een grote Hartloze neer te halen. Vanaf daar besluiten ze om samen verder te reizen: Donald en Goofy om Mickey te zoeken, en Sora om Kairi en Riku te zoeken. De drie reizen naar verschillende werelden gebaseerd op Disney-films, en komen erachter dat het Sleutelzwaard ook "Sleutelgaten" sluit, doorgangen die de Hartlozen gebruiken om de harten uit de werelden te halen. Een groep schurken, geleid door Malafide, zijn op zoek naar de zeven Prinsessen van Hart om het Sleutelgat te openen die naar Kingdom Hearts leidt, een opslag van kennis en kracht en de bron van alle harten. In deze groep zit nu inmiddels ook Riku, die verleid is door de beloftes van Malafide dat ze zal helpen om Kairi te zoeken. Op hetzelfde moment kweekt Malafide wantrouwen bij Riku, en zegt ze dat Sora hem en Kairi heeft verlaten voor zijn nieuwe vrienden en het Sleutelzwaard. De steeds vijandigere Riku weet uiteindelijk Kairi's lichaam te vinden, maar hij komt erachter dat haar hart ontbreekt. Uiteindelijk komen Sora en zijn vrienden aan in het Holle Bastion, de thuiswereld van Ansem en het hoofdkwartier van Malafide. Riku pakt het Sleutelzwaard uit de handen van Sora, en beweert dat hij voorbestemd was om hem te krijgen en Sora slechts de "bezorger" was. Donald en Goofy, die hun bevelen om de "sleutel" te volgen serieus nemen, volgen Riku met tegenzin. Sora raapt zijn moed bij elkaar en gaat toch het Bastion binnen, en hij daagt Riku opnieuw uit, hij verklaart dat hij de kracht in zijn hart van zijn vrienden haalt. Zijn vrienden komen weer terug naar hem, evenals het Sleutelzwaard. Beschaamd gaat Riku weg en ontmoet hij een verhulde man die hem aanzet om toe te geven aan de duisternis. Ondertussen gaan Sora, Donald en Goofy de strijd aan met Malafide en vernietigen haar. Vlug daarna komen ze een Riku tegen die zich nogal vreemd gedraagt, met een nieuw Sleutelzwaard die harten ontgrendelt. Hij leidt ze naar Kairi's levende, maar gevoelloze lichaam; daarna is te zien dat Riku compleet is bezeten door Ansem. De nieuw hervormde Ansem legt uit dat Kairi de laatste Prinses van Hart is, en dat haar ontbrekende hart gevangen zit in Sora sinds de vernietiging van de Eilanden van het Lot. Aangespoord om actie te ondernemen, weet Sora Ansem te verslaan; hij kan echter het Sleutelgat van het Holle Bastion niet sluiten, want Kairi's hart zit nog in zijn lichaam dus het Sleutelgat blijft incompleet. Sora gebruikt Ansems Sleutelzwaard om zijn hart te openen, en geeft zijn hart en dat van Kairi vrij, waardoor hij zelf verandert in een Hartloze. Kairi's hart keert terug naar haar lichaam, dat op zijn beurt het laatste Sleutelgat compleet maakt; dan keert ze Sora terug naar zijn menselijke vorm door de kracht van haar hart. De groep besluit Ansem te volgen en zijn plan te stoppen. Ansem trekt zich terug in het Einde van de Wereld, de gecombineerde fragmenten van werelden die zijn overgenomen door de Hartlozen. Als ze hem vinden en uiteindelijk verslaan, legt hij uit dat hij gelooft dat duisternis de ware essentie van het hart is, en hij op zoek is naar Kingdom Hearts, de bron van alle harten, en daardoor de ultieme bron van duisternis. Maar, zodra hij de deur opent naar Kingdom Hearts, onthult het Licht, en Ansem wordt gedood. Achter de deur zijn Mickey en Riku, die de zelf weer de controle heeft van zijn eigen lichaam. Ze helpen Sora en de anderen de deur te sluiten, omdat er achter de deur veel Hartlozen verschuilen, maar Riku en Mickey moeten binnen blijven om de deur af te sluiten. Mickey en Sora gebruiken hun Sleutelzwaarden om de deur te vergrendelen. De vernietigde werelden bouwen zichzelf opnieuw op; Kairi keert terug naar de Eilanden van het Lot, maar Sora belooft nog voordat ze uit elkaar gaan dat ze ooit allemaal zullen herenigen. Sora, Donald en Goofy besluiten te gaan zoeken naar Riku en Mickey, hoewel ze niet zeker weten waar ze moeten beginnen. Gelukkig verschijnt Pluto, met een brief van Mickey in zijn bek geklemd; samen rent hij weg met Sora, Donald en Goofy, klaar voor een nieuwe reeks avonturen. De stille verteller uit het begin van het spel verklaart in de slotscène dat het Sora's lot is om de deur naar het licht te openen. Een jaar later, in een geheim einde, komt een mysterieuze jongen met twee Sleutelzwaarden Riku tegen in een nieuwe wereld en eist hij te weten waar Sora is. Werelden en Karakters |} Sora Een 14-jarige jongen die woont op de Eilanden van het Lot met zijn beste vrienden Riku en Kairi, een goedhartige jonge man die droomt om andere werelden te zien. Nadat de eilanden verteerd zijn door de duisternis vindt hij zichzelf alleen in een andere wereld. Hij reist naar diverse verschillende werelden met Donald en Goofy op zoek naar Riku en Kairi. Hij gebruikt het Sleutelzwaard, een wapen in staat de duisternis te vernietigen en de harten van de werelden te verzegelen. Zijn naam betekent hemel in kanji. ("空") Riku Riku is de 15-jarige vriend van Sora en Kairi en woont met hen op de Eilanden van het Lot. Hij en Sora concurreren altijd met alles als vriendelijke rivalen, met Riku die meestal wint. Hij was bedoeld als de oorspronkelijke gebruiker van het Sleutelzwaard, maar hij gaf toe aan de duisternis in zijn hart om zijn droom om andere werelden te zien te vervullen. Zijn naam is de kanji voor "land." ("陸") Kairi Een 14-jarig meisje die op de Eilanden van het Lot aankwam toen ze klein was, en is sindsdien beste vrienden met Sora en Riku. Haar naam is gebaseerd op de kanji voor "zee" ("海"). The King De koning van Disney Kasteel die vertrok op een missie om het geheim van de Hartlozen te vinden. Hij liet een bericht achter voor Donald en Goofy dat ze de Sleutelzwaard-gebruiker moesten vinden. Donald Duck De hoftovenaar van Disney Kasteel. Hij zoekt naar zijn vermiste koning door te reizen naar verschillende werelden in het Gummi Schip. Hij en Goofy werken samen met Sora om de koning te vinden. Goofy Kapitien van de koninklijke wacht op Disney Kasteel. Hij zoekt samen met Donald naar de koning. Ansem De Hartloze van Xehanort die de echte Ansem geïmiteerd heeft en zichzelf verandert heeft in een Hartloze zodat hij Kingdom Hearts kon vinden, waarvan hij geloofde dat hem de ultieme kracht van duisternis zal geven. ''Final Fantasy-personages'' , de makers van het spel, hebben verscheidene personages van hun eigen populaire Final Fantasy game serie in het verhaal geplaatst. Tidus Tidus is een jonge jongen die woont op de Eilanden van het Lot. Sora kan hem uitdagen voor een duel. Hij kan gevonden worden op de brug en het balkon. Hij gebruikt een houten stok als wapen. Wakka Wakka verschijnt als een jongere versie van zichzelf, hoewel hij iets ouder lijkt te zijn dan Selphie en Tidus en even oud als Riku. Hij kan uitgedaagd worden door Sora en gebruikt zijn Blitzball als een wapen. Hij kan gevonden worden op het strand en naast de waterval. Selphie Selphie verschijnt als een jong meisje op de Eilanden van het Lot. Ze lijkt op een dagdromer, hoewel Sora tegen haar kan vechten. ze gebruikt een springtouw als wapen. Op beide dagen kan ze gevonden worden op de steiger naast de boten. Squall Leonheart (Leon) Squall verschijnt in Traverse Stad. Hij noemt zichzelf "Leon" in het spel, afkomstig uit zijn achternaam, dat hij gekozen heeft omdat hij boos op zichzelf was voor het niet kunnen redden van zijn wereld. Samen met Yuffie en Aerith helpt hij Sora door zijn reis. Leon kan ook bevochten worden in drie verschillende gevechten tijdens Olympus Colosseum toernooien. Yuffie Yuffie is te vinden in Traverse Stad vroeg in het spel. Aanvankelijk verwart Sora haar met Kairi. Ze helpt hem samen met Leon en Aerith. Yuffie kan ook bevochten worden in twee verschillende gevechten tijdens Olympus Colosseum toernooien. Aerith Aerith verschijnt voor het eerst in Traverse Stad. Ze informeert Donald en Goofy over de Hartlozen en geeft Sora Munny. Later, na de gebeurtenissen in het Holle Bastion, leert ze Sora de Curaga spreuk. Cid Cid wordt aangetroffen door Sora in de Accessoire Winkel in Traverse Stad. Hij geeft Sora het boek met de Honderd Bunderbos wereld en verbeterd het Gummi Schip vele malen. Later kan hij gevonden worden bij de ingang naar het Tweede District en kan Sora delen van Gummi Schepen van hem kopen. Cloud Cloud verschijnt in Olympus Colosseum als een baas, ingehuurd door Hades om Hercules uit te schakelen. Hij wordt bijna gedood door Kerberos en leert Sora de Sonic Blade vaardigheid. Hij verschijnt later twee keer als een vijand in het Hercules Toernooi en Hades Toernooi (samen met Leon). Sephiroth Sephiroth kan gevonden worden nadat de Holle Bastion Sleutelgat gesloten is. Hij verschijnt als een optioneel baasgevecht voor de Platina Match in Olympus Colosseum. Moogles De Moogles verschijnen in Traverse Stad. Je kan er een zien lopen rond de Wereld Uitgang en anderen kunnen gevonden worden in de Accessoire Winkel en Synthese Winkel waar ze materialen synthetiseren voor voorwerpen en uitrusten. Tijdelijke teamleden Tijdelijke teamleden zijn wereld-specifieke personages die zich aansluiten bij Sora's team om hem te helpen gedurende de tijd dat hij in die wereld blijft, en als zodanig, zullen alleen aanwezig zijn in de wereld waar ze vandaan komen. Ze zijn personages die Sora ontmoet en waarmee hij bevriend raakt tijdens zijn zoektocht naar Riku en Kairi. Elk personage kan een teamlid worden, door hem/haar te verwisselen met Donald of Goofy. Tarzan (uit "Tarzan") Tarzan is alleen beschikbaar in Diepe Jungle. Hij vecht met brute "jungle-kracht" en zijn stenen speer. Zijn passieve vaardigheden stimuleren zijn aanvalskracht en kans op het toedienen van een kritieke klap. Aladdin (uit "Aladdin") Aladdin is alleen beschikbaar in Agrabah. Hij vecht met "slimme straatacrobatiek" en een kromzwaard. Zijn passieve vaardigheden stimuleren het laten vallen van vijanden (HP/MP ballen en rare voorwerpen) en stimuleren ook de Summon meter. Ariel (uit "De Kleine Zeemeermin") Ariel is alleen beschikbaar in Atlantica. Ze vecht met drankjes met magische effecten en zwemvaardigheden. Haar passieve vaardigheden stimuleren haar MP herstel en verhogen het laten vallen van rare voorwerpen. Jack Skellington (uit "The Nightmare Before Christmas") Jack is alleen beschikbaar in Halloween Stad. Hij vecht met magie en schrik-tactieken. Zijn passieve vaardigheden zijn hetzelfde als die van Aladdin. Peter Pan (uit "Peter Pan") Peter is alleen beschikbaar in Nooitgedachtland. Hij vecht met zijn vlieg-vaardigheden en een kleine dolk. Zijn passieve vaardigheden zijn een verspreide versie van de bovenste vier. Hij heeft de kritieke klap-stimulans van Tarzan, de laten vallen-stimulans van Aladdin en Jack en een van Ariels MP herstel-vaardigheden. Beast (uit "Belle en het Beest") Beast is alleen beschikbaar in het Holle Bastion. Hij vecht met dierlijke zintuigen, klauwen en brute kracht. Zijn passieve vaardigheden zijn hetzelfde als die van Tarzan, ook heeft hij een van Ariels MP herstel vaardigheden, maar het is nog verder gestimuleerd dan die van haar, want hij heeft twee dezelfde MP herstel vaardigheden. Summons Tijdens zijn reizen vindt Sora summon edelstenen, die hij naar de Goede Fee kan brengen, en krijgt hij een summon toegekend uit de edelsteen. In werkelijkheid is de edelsteen het hart van een summon, gecreëerd wanneer het hart van een wereld is verslonden door de Hartlozen, maar met het hart van een van de bewoners dat te sterk is om te worden verteerd. Summons nemen de plaats in van de twee AI-leden van Sora's team, en daarom moeten beide AI-leden bij bewustzijn zijn voor de speler een summon kan gebruiken. Simba (uit De Leeuwenkoning) Simba's edelsteen is de eerste die verkregen wordt in het spel, en wanneer je deze laat zien aan de Goede Fee, zal ze uitleg geven over summons. Simba's aanval is een oplaadbare aanval. Wanneer de oplaad-knop wordt losgelaten, zal Simba brullen en nabijgelegen vijanden zullen schade oplopen. Hoe langer de brul wordt opgeladen, hoe hoger de schade. Geest (uit Aladdin) Geest is verkregen door Jafar te verslaan en Agrabah te voltooien. Aladdin gebruikt zijn laatste wens om Geest zijn vrijheid te wensen, waardoor Geest vrij is om Sora te helpen. Geest gebruikt willekeurige magie-aanvallen op doelen die gevolgd worden door de camera als zijn aanval. De spreuk aanvalskracht is meestal hoger dan die van Sora en Donald. Tinkelbel (uit Peter Pan) Tinkelbell is verkregen na het voltooien van Nooitgedachtland. Peter Pan zegt haar dat ze het team moet helpen, na het verslaan van Kapitein Haak. Tinkelbel zal Sora genezen met tussenpozen en als Sora verslagen is terwijl haar summon actief is, zal ze hem een keer doen herleven en dan verdwijnen. Mushu (uit Mulan) Mushu is een vuurspuwende draak die ideaal is voor het snel uitschakelen van afzonderlijke vijanden of het aanzienlijk verminderen van de HP van een baas. Dit is dankzij zijn vaardigheid om snel kleine vuurballen af te schieten naar doelgerichte vijanden. Deze vaardigheid neemt de plaats in van normale aanvallen en is een klein beetje zwakker, maar het kan gebruikt worden op lange afstanden, wat betekent dat er minder risico is om geraakt te worden. Dombo (uit Dombo) Dombo is nog een summon die ideaal is om veel Hartlozen tegelijk uit te schakelen. Wanneer Dombo wordt opgeroepen, krimpt Sora en klemt zich vast aan Dombo's hoed. Dombo valt aan door vijanden te doorweken met water uit zijn slurf en de aanval heeft een wijd-gebied effect. Sora is onkwetsbaar als hij op Dombo rijdt. Bambi (uit Bambi) Bambi is een goede summon om te gebruiken wanneer je geconfronteerd wordt met vijanden die tegen fysieke aanvallen kunnen, maar zwak zijn voor magie, of als je tegen een grote groep Hartlozen moet vechten. Bambi zal rondspringen (terwijl hij dichtbij Sora blijft), en elke keer dat hij land, komen er veel MP-ballen uit de grond, wat hem een ideale helper maakt voor wanneer je alleen maar magie gebruikt. Vanuit een strategisch standpunt, is dit beter dan het gebruiken van Geest, omdat je geen controle hebt over welke spreuken Geest gebruikt, wat soms kan terugslaan. Schurken De meeste schurken uit Kingdom Hearts zijn afkomstig uit de Disney-films die voorkomen in het spel. De meest opvallende Disney schurk in het spel, Malafide (uit Doornroosje), lijkt op het eerste gezicht de belangrijkste schurk van het spel te zijn. Echter, het wil dat een origineel karakter, Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis, de belangrijkste tegenstander van het spel is. Beide karakters zijn grote bazen; hoewel Ansem in feite de eindbaas is. Dit zijn de belangrijkste schurken van Kingdom Hearts, de meerderheid is vaak te zien samenzweren als een groep in de ruïnes van het Holle Bastion. *Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis *Riku *Malafide *Hades *Clayton *Jafar *Ursula *Oogie Boogie *Kapitein Haak Hartlozen De Hartlozen zijn levende wezens, wiens harten zijn beschadigd door duisternis, en ze spelen de rol van de "gewone vijanden" die Sora en team moeten verslaan. Ze bestaan voor geen andere reden dan om harten te verteren, zij het de harten van andere levende wezens of zelfs die van hele werelden. Als iemand zijn hart verliest aan een Hartloze, worden ze er zelf ook een. In het algemeen zijn er twee soorten Hartlozen, meestal aangeduid als Puurbloed Hartlozen, die "natuurlijk" gecreëerd zijn, en Embleem Hartlozen, die kunstmatig gecreëerd zijn. De Embleem Hartlozen krijgen hun naam doordat ze bij creatie allemaal gebrandmerkt worden met een embleem, om ze te onderscheiden van de Puurbloed Hartlozen. Werelden Speelbaar *Duik naar het Hart *Eilanden van het Lot *Traverse Stad *Wonderland *Olympus Colosseum *Diepe Jungle *Agrabah *Monstro *Halloween Stad *Atlantica *Nooitgedachtland *Holle Bastion *Einde van de Wereld *Honderd Bunderbos Tussenfilmpjes *Disney Kasteel *Trotse Landen Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Kingdom Hearts Final Mix is een uitgebreide versie van Kingdom Hearts. Het is alleen uitgegeven in Japan en gebruikt veel van de toevoegingen uit de Noord Amerikaanse en Europese versies. Daarnaast beschikt het over vele toevoegingen aan het oorspronkelijke spel, zoals nieuwe voorwerpen, vijanden en vaardigheden. Het beschikt ook over een uitbreiding van de geheime film uit het eerste spel, "Another Side, Another Story [Deep Dive]", wat meer van Kingdom Hearts II aankondigt. Trivia [[Bestand:Pre-game_Logo.jpg|thumb|Logo afgebeeld in de Kingdom Hearts beta trailer.]] *Kingdom Hearts werd oorspronkelijk geproduceerd in Amerika door zowel Square Soft en Disney; Square Soft was gekomen om samen te werken met Disney door hun ideeën om een spel te maken waarin Japanse en Amerikaanse iconen samen kwamen; Disney en Final Fantasy. De Final Mixen van het spel werden alleen uitgebracht in Japan. Kingdom Hearts Final Mix en Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix zijn Engels gesproken, maar met Japanse ondertiteling. *Aangezien het oorspronkelijk gedacht werd dat Mickey de hoofdpersoon van Kingdom Hearts zou worden, zijn Sora's kleren gebaseerd op Mickey's kleren om goed aan te sluiten bij Donald en Goofy. *Kingdom Hearts had een ander logo in de beta trailer waarin het woord "Kingdom" in dikke, gouden letters boven "Hearts" in dezelfde stijl als het huidige logo stond. Verpakking Illustraties File:Japanese Cover Art KHI.png|Japanse spelhoes. File:North American Cover Art KHI.png|Noord Amerikaanse spelhoes. File:European Cover Art KHI.png|PAL spelhoes. File:Greatest Hits Cover Art KHI.png|Noord Amerikaanse "Greatest Hits" spelhoes. File:European Platinum Cover Art KHI.png|Europese "Platinum" spelhoes. File:Australian Platinum Cover Art KHI.png|Australische "Platinum" spelhoes. Externe Links *Officiële Europese website *Officiële Amerikaanse website *Officiële Japanse website ja:キングダム ハーツ en:Kingdom Hearts (game) de:Kingdom Hearts fr:Kingdom Hearts es:Kingdom Hearts it:Kingdom Hearts (gioco) pt-br:Kingdom Hearts (jogo) fi:Kingdom Hearts (Peli) af:Kingdom Hearts (speletjie) Categorie:Kingdom Hearts Categorie:Spellen